


Mutt

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Logan is a Dog, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles manages to pick out the biggest, ugliest, mangiest creature possible.





	Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Does it have a name?" 

Charles sniffs, rubbing his nose into the tangled mop of dreadlocks. The massive beast, a supposed dog, groans, but lets him rub and sniffle. Of course he would pick the biggest, ugliest, mangiest creature possible. 

"The pound named him Logan. None of his other homes have worked out, but the workers were too attached to put him down." 

Erik hums, leaning back against the wall, eyeing the lump that makes up Logan. The dog makes no moves to give up his lap space. 

"How did he wind up in the pound?"

Charles sniffles, rubbing his eyes, now becoming puffy and red. Erik sighs, moving tentatively to sit down on the arm of the couch. 

"Logan is the only one though."

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is a Komondor.


End file.
